This is Halloween
by Jersey07
Summary: David et Evan fêtent Halloween. Tout doux, tout mignon, tout fluffy. SLASH.


**Fandom: **Stargate Atlantis  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Lorne/Parrish  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humour/Crackfic/Fluff

**Note :** Une amie m'a demandé une fic pour Halloween, toute gentille et fluffy... Très fluffy !

Merci à mes lecteurs de me laisser de belles reviews qui donnent envie d'écrire. 

_**.Pumpkin's heads screaming down the streets. **_

David se pelotonnait dans les bras de son amant, qui avalait une montagne de popcorn à chaque fois qu'il plongeait la main dans le bol. Le botaniste, quant à lui, se cachait à moitié entre le coussin et les bras d'Evan à chaque fois qu'un cri se faisait entendre dans le poste de télévision.

Evan avait bien proposé à son compagnon de zapper l'étape "film d'horreur" mais David avait insisté, pensant qu'aux côtés de son homme, ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire: il était complètement pétrifié. Il regarda entre ses doigts une femme courir aux détours d'un couloir, complètement effrayée lorsque...

_***Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing***_  
><em>-"Aaaaaaah! C'est... c'est quoi ça?"<em> sursauta David, avant de se cacher dans les bras d'Evan qui essaya de réfréner un rire. Evan lui caressa doucement les cheveux en abandonnant le bol de popcorn sur la table basse du salon.  
><em>-"Chéri, c'est Halloween..." <em>lui dit-il comme si c'était évocateur. Oh oui, en effet...

Ils avaient préparé tout le nécessaire durant l'après-midi, en plaçant deux corbeilles à bonbons et friandises sur la commode à côté de la porte d'entrée. Evan se dirigea vers celle-ci, tandis que David mettait le film sur pause.  
><em>-"Des bonbons ou un soooort!"<em> crièrent en choeur les enfants qui se tenaient sur le pas de leur porte et leur enthousiasme fit rire les deux hommes. David, qui n'avait pas envie de rester devant le film atroce, décida de rejoindre Evan pour la distribution.

Devant eux, une dizaine d'enfants tous costumés pour l'occasion. Ils étaient plus adorables les uns que les autres. Evan donna une poignée de bonbons à chacun. Ils avaient fait assez de réserve pour ne pas regarder à la dépense. Fantômes, lycans, squelettes, vampires et sorcières recevaient leur part de gourmandise. Les yeux des gamins brillaient comme un millier d'étoiles.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se ravitailler à une autre porte, Evan ne referma pas la sienne tout de suite. Ils en profitèrent pour rester sur le perron, le botaniste enlaçant le Major. Les doigts d'Evan vinrent caresser distraitement les bras de son compagnon.  
><em>-"Ils ont l'air de s'amuser..."<em> lança David, apparemment heureux malgré tout, plaçant son menton sur l'épaule de son amant. Evan réfléchit un instant et profitant de la bonne atmosphère, décida de se lancer dans un sujet plus sérieux mais qui lui tenait à coeur et qui était en corrélation avec l'instant présent.  
><em>-"J'imagine déjà notre petite citrouille aller chercher des bonbons, dans quelques années..."<em> lança-t-il, puis se mordit la lèvre, soudain nerveux d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il baissa la tête, attendant une réaction de David qui s'était crispé. Evan pouvait le sentir à la façon dont il le serrait dans ses bras.  
><em>-"Evan?"<em> souffla-t-il, interloqué. Le Major se tourna dans ses bras, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qui - il l'espérait - partagerait sa vie et tous les Halloween restant avec lui.

_-"Quoi? Tu n'as pas envie de voir un petit Wraith Lorne-Parrish au prochain Halloween?"_ se défendit Evan, arborant un grand sourire un peu crispé. David écarquillait tant les yeux qu'il crut qu'ils allaient tomber hors de ses orbites, même si son coeur avait manqué un battement à l'appellation de leurs deux noms accolés.  
><em>-"Tu sais que la loi nous interdit d'adopter ensemble..."<em> répondit David, envahit par le regret. Il baissa la tête, n'osant pas en dire plus sur ce sujet sensible. Il avait déjà pensé aux enfants, il en voulait bien sur et il savait qu'Evan serait le parfait père...  
><em>-"Qui te parle d'adopter?"<em> plaisanta le Major, chatouillant les hanches de son amant pour le faire réagir. _"Tu es tellement mince, je pourrais te remplumer avec un gamin ou deux..." _lui dit-il, tout sourire avant de papouiller son ventre.  
><em>-"Tu sais que je ne suis pas une fille?"<em> s'assura David, le sourcil levé.

Evan vint se caler contre lui, passant ses mains autour de la silhouette élancé de son compagnon. Une fois l'amusement de sa remarque retombée, la tension et la tristesse s'installa à nouveau. Or, il y avait bien une chose qu'Evan s'avait faire: changer de tactique lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il redevint complètement sérieux et accola son front à celui de son compagnon, faisant plonger son regard dans le sien.  
><em>-"J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi, de fonder un foyer avec toi. Qu'ils soient issus de notre chair ou non n'a pas d'importance. On ira dans un pays où la loi nous permet d'adopter, ou d'avoir une mère porteuse, je n'en sais rien... j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde si tu me le demandais"<em> lui avoua-t-il avant de pousser un soupir et de reprendre son souffle.  
><em>-"En même temps, tu voyages dans plein d'univers différents alors le bout du monde, c'est pas si loin..." <em>plaisanta David, essayant de cacher son stress et sa nervosité. Mais Evan le connaissait trop bien et ne se laissa pas duper.  
>-"David... qu'en penses-tu?"<p>

La voix d'Evan était pleine d'espoir et d'un petit peu de crainte. Son compagnon baissait le regard sur le plancher, l'air froid de la nuit s'insinuant sous son pull. Il prit son inspiration et releva le regard sur son compagnon, les larmes aux yeux.  
><em>-"Oui. Cent mille fois oui, faisons-le..." <em>  
>Aux anges, ils se rapprochèrent pour échanger un tendre baiser lorsqu'une petite main tira au pantalon de David. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui pleurait et ravala son sourire, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la petite fille d'à peine plus de cinq ans qui avait l'air terrorisée. Il s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras.<br>_-"Eh bien ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" _  
>L'enfant continua à pleurer tandis que David la bordait doucement et qu'Evan lui donnait une poignée de bonbons. La petite fille, déguisée en souris géante, mit les friandises dans la poche de son costume.<br>_-"Je trouve plus ma maison..."_  
>David et Evan échangèrent un regard entendu.<br>_-"Ne t'en fais pas, on va t'aider à la retrouver_" dit le botaniste en tenant l'enfant dans ses bras, avançant dans les rues bourdonnantes de monde.

Evan prit sa veste et celle de son compagnon. En le voyant avancer, l'enfant dans ses bras, il n'eut plus de doutes. C'en était une évidence. Les prochains Halloween promettaient d'être encore plus festifs et magiques que celui-ci. 

**FIN **


End file.
